Les Gboys à la rescousse de Poudlard
by Poucycatt
Summary: CrossOver Harry Potter Gundam Wing. Terminé !
1. Default Chapter

Auteurs : Cajedi & Poucycatt  
  
Crossover Gundam Wing/Harry Potter  
  
Genre : yaoi - romance/aventure  
  
Couples : H/H - D/D - S/S - Q/T - W/C- R/H  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages Gundam Wing ou Harry Potter appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.  
  
Notes : **************** est égale à plus tard ou si l'on se trouve ailleurs .  
  
N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Plus il y aura de reviews et plus les chapitres arriveront vite ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Cajedi & Poucycatt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Les G.Boys à la rescousse de Poudlard  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre1 :  
  
Dumbledore relisait la lettre qu'il avait reçue du Ministère. Il était très soucieux car celle-ci lui annonçait une recrudescence de crimes commis par les mangemorts à la solde du Mage Noir.  
  
Le ministère lui conseillait vivement de prendre de grandes mesures de protection pour Poudlard et des consignes draconiennes pour protéger les élèves et cela dès la rentrée scolaire.  
  
Le temps pressait, on était déjà à une semaine de la rentrée.  
  
Dumbledore s'empressa d'envoyer des hiboux express à tous les professeurs de l'école afin d'organiser une réunion d'urgence.  
  
  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
Quelques heures après la réception du courrier de Dumbledore, les professeurs arrivèrent les uns à la suite des autres et s'installèrent autour de la table de la grande salle.  
  
Les discussions étaient animées.  
  
A l'arrivée de Dumbledore, le silence s'installa.  
  
-Mes chers amis..l'heure est grave. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la menace est réelle et comme je vous l'ai annoncé dans ma lettre, nous devons impérativement trouver des solutions pour la sécurité de nos élèves.  
  
-Le ministère va nous envoyer des aurors ? demanda Remus Lupin, nouvellement professeur de botanique.  
  
-Oui, il y en aura une dizaine postés hors de l'enceinte de l'école, mais cela ne sera pas suffisant, je le crains, souligna Dumbledore.  
  
-Il faut interdire aux élèves de sortir de l'enceinte et aussi interdire les sorties à Pré-au-lard, déclara fermement Mc Gonagall  
  
-Et pour le Quidditch, demanda Cho Chang, devenue cette année suite à sa haute maîtrise du vol au balai, professeur de cette discipline.  
  
-Je crains que nous devrons nous en abstenir dans un premier temps, déclara Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
-Moi je pense que cela serait une erreur de priver les élèves de cette détente surtout qu'ils seront déjà privés de sorties, intervient Sirius Black, Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
-Je le pense aussi, répliqua Rogue au grand étonnement de Sirius qui savait qu'automatiquement Séverus d'habitude le contredisait.  
  
-Soit, dit Dumbledore, à une condition : il faut améliorer la sécurité également à l'intérieur. J'attends à présent vos suggestions.  
  
  
  
Chacun se regarda, ils se concertèrent cherchant la meilleure solution aux problèmes face auxquels ils étaient confrontés. Au bout de longues minutes on semblait tourner en rond. Cho, prit timidement la parole.  
  
  
  
-Si je peux me permettre, j'aurais peut-être une idée, mais il faut faire intervenir des personnes extérieures à notre monde.  
  
-Je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions, peu importe d'où l'aide vient, dit Dumbledore incitant Cho à soumettre son idée.  
  
-Ben voilà, comme vous le savez ma famille habite en Chine et pendant mes vacances scolaires je rends visite à un oncle de ma mère, Maître O, il a entraîné un jeune guerrier qui avec ses quatre amis ont sauvé leur monde de la guerre. Ils ont de puissantes machines de guerre comme des dragons de métal.  
  
-Je n'aime pas beaucoup les armes de guerre mais si Voldemort utilise des dragons, elles nous seront bien utiles, mais crois-tu qu'ils vont acceptés de venir nous aider, interrogea Albus.  
  
-Si vous le permettez, je vais vous laisser et aller de suite voir Maître O.  
  
-Oui, plus vite cela sera fait plus vite nous seront prêts. Je te donne l'autorisation de transplaner d'ici.  
  
Cho remercia le directeur et prit congé de l'assemblée.  
  
D'un geste discret, elle transplana.  
  
  
  
  
  
À suivre. 


	2. chapitre 2 chapitre 3

AUTEURS : POUCYCATT & CAJEDI  
  
Crossover Gundam Wing/Harry Potter  
  
Genre : yaoi - romance/aventure  
  
Couples : H/H - D/D - S/S - Q/T - W/C- R/H  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages Gundam Wing ou Harry Potter appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.  
  
Notes : : **************** est égale à plus tard ou si l'on se trouve ailleurs .  
  
N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Plus il y aura de reviews et plus les chapitres arriveront vite ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Cajedi & Poucycatt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Les G.Boys à la rescousse de Poudlard  
  
  
  
JOYEUX NOEL !!!!!!  
  
Comme c'est Noël, voici un petit cadeau : le chapitre 2 et le chapitre 3  
  
Merci à tous les reviewers cela fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir (lol)  
  
  
  
Merci particulièrement à Kali, Chihiro et Horusso, nous espérons que la suite vous tiendra en haleine toujours autant..^^  
  
Chapitre2 :  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors que maître O était dans son jardin il entendit un bruit de vent derrière lui.  
  
Il se retourna d'un mouvement vif et fut surpris de se retrouver face à une jeune Chinoise souriante.  
  
-Cho. Je ne m'attendais pas à ta venue. Décidément je ne me ferai jamais à ta façon de voyager, mais bon. Je me doute que quelque chose d'urgent t'amène ici .  
  
-Excusez-moi maître O mais, en effet, il y va de la vie des personnes de mon monde.  
  
Cho raconta longuement les évènements qui secouaient depuis plusieurs années le monde des sorciers.  
  
Maître O, l'écouta attentivement et accorda tout son soutien à la demande de la jeune fille.  
  
Il invita celle-ci à se reposer pendant les quelques heures qu'il lui serait nécessaire pour contacter Wufei et ses amis.  
  
Maître O se dirigea vers le panneau secret de son bureau, il appuya sur le bouton caché et le panneau glissa dévoilant l'entrée d'une pièce secrète.  
  
Il s'installa devant le visiophone et composa le code secret de Wufei.  
  
A peine quelques secondes et il vit apparaître Wufei à l'écran.  
  
-Maître O, quelle surprise, un problème ?  
  
-Oui il semblerait que certaines personnes auraient besoin de votre aide mais...  
  
-Mais .? Je vous écoute Maître.  
  
-C'est un monde inconnu de vous, un monde dont il faut absolument garder le secret.  
  
-Nous sommes toujours discrets ces personnes peuvent avoir confiance en nous, souligna Wufei.  
  
-Je sais, je sais..voilà en gros ce qui se trame.  
  
Wufei écouta avec ses amis qui s'étaient approchés à ses côtés afin de connaître la raison de l'appel.  
  
Ils se regardèrent et d'un commun accord opinèrent de la tête.  
  
-Mission acceptée !!!! s'exclama Heero Yuy les yeux pétillants d'anticipation.  
  
-Quand pensez vous être chez moi, demanda Maître O  
  
-Demain très tôt dans la matinée, dit Trowa Barton.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Les cinq G boys préparèrent leurs affaires. Depuis la fin de la guerre, qu'ils avaient gagnée bien sûr , ils avaient décidés de vivre ensemble et ils travaillaient pour les Pretenders (organisation qui maintien la paix sur la terre et les colonies).  
  
Ils prirent leur jeep et se dirigèrent vers le hangar secret où étaient cachés leurs gundams au cas où une menace planerait de nouveau sur la paix.  
  
Après avoir introduit leur code secret et montrer leur passe aux gardes qui surveillaient l'endroit, ils retrouvèrent avec une vive émotion leurs « bébés ».  
  
Wing 0 de Heero, DeathScythe Heel de Duo, HeavyArms de Trowa, Sandrock de Quatre et Shenlong Nataku Altron de Wufei. Cinq bijoux de technologie.  
  
Après quelques petites vérifications, ils s'envolèrent vers le commanditaire de leur mission.  
  
Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent très tôt dans la matinée. Maître O et une jeune fille les attendaient.  
  
Celui-ci présenta Cho aux quatre pilotes, Wufei la connaissant déjà, vu qu'il l' avait rencontrée plusieurs fois lors de ses entraînements et des réunions de famille.  
  
  
  
-Où avez-vous posé vos gundams , demanda Maître O ?  
  
-Nous les avons dissimulés dans la forêt voisine.  
  
-Quelle est notre destination, demanda Heero ?  
  
-Notre destination est un monde caché sur la terre et pour y aller plus vite, je suis obligée d'utiliser la magie, je vais devoir réduire vos gundams afin de faciliter le transplanage.  
  
-QUOI ??? Réduire mon DeathScythe, et après.non non non !!! s'exclama Duo.  
  
-Je garantis l'opération sans risque, n'ayez crainte, confirma Wufei.  
  
-Si Wufei le dit je ne vois pas pourquoi nous en douterions, conclu Quatre.  
  
Sur ce, ils dirent au revoir à Maître O, et tous les six se dirigèrent vers la forêt.  
  
En deux temps et trois mouvements, sous les yeux arrondis par l'étonnement, Cho réduisit à la taille d'une dizaine de centimètres les gundams et leur contenu.  
  
Chacun prit avec lui son « pocket- gundam ».  
  
  
  
-Mon Dieu !!! pov petit.. pov petit.., si tu dois rester comme ça, je me tue mais avant j'la tuerai, se lamenta le Shinigami.  
  
-Maxwell...la ferme !!!! Répliquèrent en c?ur Heero et Wufei.  
  
-Hum, hum, ..il faut qu'on y aille fit Cho.  
  
Elle tendit les mains et chacun s'accrocha à un doigt. Le vent se leva et ...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
  
  
... ils se posèrent sur le gazon du terrain de quidditch.  
  
Les cinq garçons furent étonnés de s'être ainsi déplacés. Cela procurait une sensation de légèreté assez agréable.  
  
-Bon suivez-moi. Nous allons allez voir Dumbledore.  
  
-Qui est Dumbledore ? Demanda Duo  
  
-Le directeur de Poudlard. Répondit Cho. Et Poudlard est le nom de l'école.  
  
Enfin ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du château ; Quatre et Duo étaient impressionné par la bâtisse.  
  
Heero, Trowa et Wufei sans doute aussi, mais cela ne se voyait pas sur leur visage. Après avoir gravit une multitudes d'escaliers, ils se trouvèrent devant une gargouille et Cho prononça :  
  
-Bâton réglisse !!!  
  
Les G boys écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils virent le passage s'ouvrirent.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent à la suite de Cho et allèrent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Albus se tenait debout près de Fumseck.  
  
Il les accueillit avec un grand sourire, il fit un large signe de la main et six fauteuils apparurent, seul le sourcil d'Heero se leva, ensuite il les invita à s'asseoir. Cho fit les présentations d'usage.  
  
  
  
-Merci Cho de m'avoir amené tes amis et merci à vous jeunes hommes d'avoir accepté de défendre cette école et surtout ses occupants.  
  
-Nous sommes surprit de toutes les magies de ce monde qui ouvrent tellement de possibilités, notre aide semble paraître dérisoire, y aurait-il des éléments cachés, demanda Quatre.  
  
-En effet Monsieur Winner, nous sommes des sorciers qui pratiquons la magie blanche, et le mage noir qui nous attaque utilise en plus de la magie noire des artifices de toutes sortes.  
  
-Comme ??? demanda Trowa  
  
-Des dragons, des créatures démoniaques ou des objets de guerre et en plus il est aidé de ses fidèles mangemorts.  
  
-Kesako ? Mangemorts ? demanda le Shinigami.  
  
-Oui des hommes qui pratiquent uniquement la magie noire et qui sont en quelque sorte les esclaves de Voldemort pour accomplir ses basses besognes.  
  
-Je vois, Cho nous a expliqué quelques termes utilisés dans votre monde, mais on a encore beaucoup à apprendre, soupira Wufei.  
  
-Justement, tous les professeurs sont ici pour l'instant, ils se tiennent ainsi que moi-même à votre entière disposition pour toutes les données qui vous seraient utiles pour mener à bien votre mission, toutefois je sais que vous avez amené vos gundams, je vous demanderai de les dissimuler à tous les regards, car malheureusement parmi nos élèves, il y a des mangemorts ou des enfants de mangemorts .Enfin je vous fais entièrement confiance et je vous donne carte blanche.  
  
  
  
Ils se levèrent et prirent congé du directeur.  
  
Dumbledore sourit en les regardant sortir, il se retourna et s'adressa à Fumseck.  
  
-Vois-tu, je pense que nous avons là une bonne protection avec ces garçons, surtout que j'ai ressenti pour deux d'entre eux une aura, même si l'une des deux est noire.  
  
Fumeck vînt se frotter contre la manche de Dumbledore, semblant approuver ses dires.  
  
Cho les amena dans un hangar où elle pouvait redonner la taille normale aux cinq gundams afin qu'ils puissent récupérer leurs affaires et aller s'installer dans leur quartier général afin de préparer leur plan de protection.  
  
  
  
A suivre  
  
  
  
Et n'oubliez pas..les reviews !!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. chapitre 4 chapitre 5

AUTEURS : POUCYCATT & CAJEDI  
  
Crossover Gundam Wing/Harry Potter  
  
Genre : yaoi - romance/aventure  
  
Couples : H/H - D/D - S/S - Q/T - W/C- R/H  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages Gundam Wing ou Harry Potter appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.  
  
Notes : **************** est égale à plus tard ou si l'on se trouve ailleurs .  
  
N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Plus il y aura de reviews et plus les chapitres arriveront vite ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Cajedi & Poucycatt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Les G.Boys à la rescousse de Poudlard  
  
  
  
Et oui encore deux chapitres, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont petits.  
  
Et puis pour les suivants l'action et les romances vont défiler. Comment nous le savons déjà ....et bien parce que toute l'histoire est déjà écrite !!!!!! ( Il y a 13 chapitres)  
  
Oui Oui..donc à vos reviews !!!!!!!! Pas taper .hein (lol).  
  
  
  
Merci à Mikara, kali et Lasy de Lys d'avoir fait une review cela nous fait toujours un grand plaisir de savoir que vous attendez la suite et pour les autres qui n'envoient pas de review, merci de nous lire. Nous espérons que vous continuerez à aimer ^^. Bisous Cajedi et Poucycatt.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
  
  
Les cinq garçons se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur appartement. Il y avait un grand salon meublé en style courant des moldus et deux grandes chambres.  
  
D'un commun accord ils laissèrent une chambre pour Quatre et Trowa afin qu'ils gardent leur intimité.  
  
En effet, le blond et le brun s'étaient avoués leur amour juste à la sortie de la guerre et depuis ils ne se quittaient plus. Les trois autres occupèrent donc l'autre chambre.  
  
-Tout me semble irréel ici, je crois que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises, déclara Trowa.  
  
-Hn.  
  
Heero n'écoutait plus personne, il installa son portable sur la table et pianota frénétiquement sur le clavier.  
  
Il savait qu'il était sur la terre, près de Londres, mais n'obtenait aucune donnée sur le monde magique.  
  
- Ce soir au souper, il faudra absolument obtenir toutes les données concernant ces sorciers !!!! S'exclama Heero en refermant son portable.  
  
-Cool Hee-chan, nous avons encore cinq jours pour tout préparer. C'est largement suffisant. Dit Duo en s'approchant de lui.  
  
  
  
Tout fut dit, tout fut bien pensé et calculé par les G.boys pendant ces cinq jours.  
  
Ils n'ignoraient plus rien de l'histoire de Poudlard .  
  
Heero réunit tout le monde pour un dernier breafing.  
  
  
  
-Voilà, il y a quatre maisons, Duo tu t'occupes de la maison des Serpentards, Quatre de la maison des Poufsouffles, Trowa celle des Serdaigles, Wufei tu t'occuperas de surveiller les allées et venues en dehors du bâtiment ainsi que du hangar où sont nos gundams, quant à moi je m'occuperai des Gryffondors.  
  
-Tu as de la chance toi, tu auras Harry Potter, tandis que moi je me coltine les plus méchants dont Drago Malefoy !!!!  
  
-Duo Maxwell, arrête de râler comme cela on dirait ..  
  
-A ta place, je ne lâcherais pas la suite rétorqua Duo en lui lançant le regard Shinigami  
  
-Holla mes amis, n'oublions pas que nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer mais pour maintenir la paix, montrons l'exemple, que tout le monde voit notre entende et agisse de même entre-eux, déclara solennellement Quatre.  
  
-Bon, pour demain, nous devons être présents pour le départ du train de Poudlard à 11h sur la voie 9 ¾.  
  
-Oui encore une bizarrerie, je n'ai jamais entendu cela 9 ¾ !!!! commenta Duo.  
  
-De toute façon, demain, Cho ne nous quitte pas afin que tout se passe bien, car personne ne nous connaît, signala Wufei.  
  
  
  
Heero peaufina comme à son habitude les dernières informations et ils allèrent ensuite se coucher avec quand même une certaine appréhension de se retrouver avec des adolescents de 11 à 17 ans, tous des sorciers de surcroît.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 :  
  
  
  
Harry était déjà sur le quai quand il vit Hermione et Ron arriver vers lui, main dans la main.  
  
Harry sourit en pensant que finalement Ron avait fait sa déclaration à Hermione pendant les vacances.  
  
Depuis le temps qu'ils s'aimaient ces deux là. Voir ses meilleurs amis ensemble lui procurait une grande joie.  
  
  
  
-Harry, s'exclama Hermione, il y a longtemps que tu es là ?  
  
-Non pas longtemps, Sirius m'a déposé ici avant d'aller à la banque de Gringotts.  
  
  
  
Depuis que son parrain était réhabilité, Harry logeait chez celui-ci pendant les vacances.  
  
Ils papotaient joyeusement sur les derniers potins qu'ils avaient entendus pendant les vacances quand ils virent arriver Cho accompagnée de cinq superbes garçons.  
  
Leurs yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.  
  
  
  
-Wouaf...ne put s'empêcher de lâcher, à son grand malheur, Harry.  
  
-Harry !!!???? C'est pour Cho que tu dis cela..ou bien ..  
  
Harry rougit comme une tomate et sembla soudain intéressé par le bout de ses chaussures.  
  
Ron lui sauva la mise en faisant remarquer que le train allait bientôt partir et qu'il n'y aurait plus de place. Ils montèrent dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.  
  
Après avoir longé tous les couloirs ils arrivèrent devant l'avant dernier compartiment. Ils ouvrirent la porte.  
  
-Oh non !!!!!!! Malefoy et sa clique, allons dans le dernier, rugit Ron.  
  
Ne laissant pas le temps de répliquer à Malefoy ou ses acolytes, ils rentrèrent dans le dernier compartiment.  
  
Malheureusement (ou heureusement) pour Harry, là se trouvaient Cho et ses amis.  
  
  
  
-On peut s'asseoir ici car le train est bondé cette année ?  
  
-Oh bonjour Hermione, bien sûr je t'en prie. Oh Harry et Ron je ne vous avais pas vus, entrez, installez vous, le train démarre.  
  
Hermione et Ron s'installèrent à côté de Cho qui était elle-même à côté de Wufei et Duo.  
  
Harry dû s'installer sur la banquette vis-à-vis de Ron à côté de Heero. Cho fit rapidement les présentation.  
  
  
  
-Hermione, Ron, Harry voici mes amis Wufei, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Monsieur Dumbledore fera leur présentation lors du souper.  
  
Harry aurait aimé poser d'autres questions à Cho, mais il comprit par ces paroles qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus avant que Dumbledore ne lui autorise.  
  
Pendant le voyage, Harry ne parla presque pas, en fait, à part Cho Hermione et Ron, les autres semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées.  
  
Harry surprit le regard d'Heero sur sa cicatrice et mal à l'aise ramena ses cheveux sur son front.  
  
Une lueur anima le regard cobalt d'Heero.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard. Le voyage s'était déroulé sans incident, rien n'avait été tenté par le mage noir.  
  
Après la cérémonie du choixpeau magique, Dumbledore prit la parole. Le silence se fit.  
  
  
  
-Bienvenue mes enfants et chers professeurs, une nouvelle année commence, la dernière pour certains, dit-il en regardant Harry et ses copains, cette année nous avons de nouveaux professeurs, Mademoiselle Cho Chang, professeur de vol ; Monsieur Sirius Black, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ; Rémus Lupin, professeur de botanique.  
  
  
  
Les applaudissements fusèrent de toute part. Cependant Dumbledore poursuivit :  
  
-Malheureusement cette année, suite aux menaces que nous avons reçues, il faudra se plier à certaines règles, les sorties à Pré-au-lard sont absolument interdites et la forêt interdite est vraiment interdite !!! Des aurors surveillent l'extérieur de Poudlard et Monsieur Chang Wufei ici présent patrouillera avec Hagrid dans l'enceinte du château. Pour Messieurs Duo Maxwell, Heero Yui, Trowa Barton et Quatre Winner leur rôle consiste de chaperonner les élèves de la maison qu'il leur est attribuée. Respectivement Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Vous devrez leur obéir comme s'il s'agissait de moi. Je pense que tout a été dit, nous pouvons à présent manger.  
  
  
  
Le directeur se rassit et frappa dans ses mains. Toutes les tables se garnirent instantanément de divers plats tous meilleurs les uns que les autres.  
  
  
  
Les conversations allaient bon train entre les élèves. A la table des serpentards, Goyle et Crabbe se moquaient de Drago.  
  
-hahaha, Drago qui pensait que le natté était une fille !!!!!!!  
  
-Tu l'as trouvait « mignonne » en plus s'étouffa de rire le comparse de Goyle.  
  
-La ferme vous deux, je me suis trompé cela arrive, non !!!  
  
Bien que Malefoy fut choqué des propos de ses copains, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux pensées qu'il avait eues en regardant le corps magnifique de Maxwell.  
  
Il reprit son air fâché et fusilla du regard la tablée et par la même occasion Duo Maxwell qui venait de se joindre à eux.  
  
  
  
A la table des Poufsouffles et à celle des Serdaigles, les filles se pâmaient devant la beauté de leur surveillant.  
  
Si elles savaient, les pauvres, que leurs espoirs étaient vains..  
  
  
  
Chez les Gryffondors, tout se passait bien aussi, seuls deux personnes gardaient un mutisme parfait.  
  
Heero Yui (mais lui c'était habituel) et Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
  
Il sursauta cependant quand il croisât à nouveau le regard cobalt. Emeraudes contre Cobalt.  
  
Alors miracle, Heero lui accorda un mini sourire et lui parla.  
  
  
  
-Ainsi c'est toi qu'on nomme le garçon qui a survécu, j'ai lu ton histoire et celle de ta famille, tu es aussi un bon combattant à ce que l'on dit.  
  
-Merci, mais je suis loin d'être aussi fort qu'on le prétend, je dois beaucoup à mes amis Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Hn., dit il en opinant de la tête.  
  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Heero, appréciait ce garçon, peut être à cause de sa franchise et de sa simplicité ou alors parce que dans ses magnifiques yeux verts brillait la flamme de la détermination.  
  
Mais à quoi donc pensait-il.  
  
  
  
-Monsieur Yui, quelles sont vos spécialités en matière de défenses ?  
  
-Heero.  
  
-Pardon ???  
  
-Appelle moi Heero.  
  
-Heu.d'accord.Heero. Dit Harry avec un timide sourire.  
  
-Disons que je suis un tueur professionnel, aucune méthode « moldue » comme vous diriez chez vous les sorciers, ne m'est inconnue.  
  
-Ah bon, vous n'êtes pas sorcier ?  
  
-Hn  
  
  
  
Harry n'insista pas comprenant que ce jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui avait certainement connu de lourdes épreuves.  
  
Il avait devant lui un homme musclé aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés comme les siens, aux yeux d'une couleur profonde mais au visage fermé à tous sentiments, un peu comme celui d'un enfant qui aurait grandi bien trop vite.  
  
  
  
Le souper se termina, chaque maison regagna son dortoir. Mais à partir de cette nuit, les G boys étaient séparés ( pour le malheur de Quatre et Trowa) et dormaient dans le dortoir de leur maison désignée sauf Wufei qui lui restait dormir dans leur quartier général.  
  
La surveillance de l'extérieur pendant la nuit étant effectuée par Hagrid.  
  
  
  
À suivre...  
  
Bon...maintenant il va avoir un peu plus d'action..(ouf il était temps !!!!) 


	4. chapitre 6

AUTEURS : POUCYCATT & CAJEDI  
  
Crossover Gundam Wing/Harry Potter  
  
Genre : yaoi - romance/aventure  
  
Couples : H/H - D/D - S/S - Q/T - W/C- R/H  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages Gundam Wing ou Harry Potter appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.  
  
Notes : : **************** est égale à plus tard ou si l'on se trouve ailleurs .  
  
N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Plus il y aura de reviews et plus les chapitres arriveront vite ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Cajedi & Poucycatt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Les G.Boys à la rescousse de Poudlard  
  
  
  
  
  
Horusso : disons que Dumbledore à lever le bouclier pour eux et que c'est pour cela qu'ils voient Pouldart et tout et tout.(^____^), mais pour les protéger des sortilèges on a pas oublié de faire créer une protection ainsi qu'un bouclier magique pour les gundams.mais tout cela se trouve un peu plus loin dans l'histoire.  
  
Aura : voici la suite, nous espérons que tu continueras à aimer  
  
Kali : et dans quelques chapitres la bave deviendra une rivière (lol)  
  
Bisous à tous nos lecteurs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
Tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut car la sirène d'alerte résonnait dans tout Poudlard.  
  
Les micros diffusaient à tous les élèves de rester enfermés dans leur dortoir.  
  
Les G boys prirent leurs armes et se réunirent à l'entrée du château.  
  
  
  
-Que se passe-t-il Wufei ? demandèrent t-ils d'une seule voix  
  
-Une intrusion de mangemorts par la forêt interdite, deux aurors tués.  
  
-Combien sont-ils ? demanda Heero   
  
-Une quarantaine signala Severus Rogue en se joignant à eux.  
  
-Voici une protection magique que nous avons composée pour vous, dit Sirius en leur tendant un bracelet de cuir.  
  
-Quelles armes ont - ils ? se renseigna Trowa  
  
-Des sortilèges, des épées et des poignards.  
  
-Cool, le Shinigami sera de sortie s'exclama l'américain  
  
-Il ne sera pas de trop en effet, dit en souriant Quatre  
  
  
  
Séverus et Sirius se regardèrent se demandant qu'était ce « Shinigami » et étaient stupéfiés de la légèreté avec laquelle ces jeunes gens réagissaient devant les évènements.  
  
Tout se déclencha très vite.  
  
Le groupe se divisa attaquant les mangemorts avec une facilité presque déconcertante.  
  
La protection magique était des plus efficace, aucun des sorts que lançaient leurs assaillants ne les atteignaient.  
  
Leur magie ainsi inutile les mangemorts durent avoir recours au corps à corps, un art dans lequel excellaient nos amis qui, très vite à coups de feux, de poings et de couteaux se débarrassèrent sans aucun dommage de leurs ennemis.  
  
Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sirius et de Séverus qui peinaient à éviter tous les sortilèges des mangemorts .  
  
A ce rythme la bataille fut vite terminée à l'avantage de nos amis.  
  
Les quelques mangemorts encore vivants se replièrent vers le fin fond de la forêt interdite et quittèrent les terres de Poudlard.  
  
Sirius était blessé et Séverus le soutenait, il le mena à l'infirmerie.  
  
Madame Pomfresh arriva en catastrophe et de suite s'occupa du blessé.  
  
Séverus faisait les cents pas en attendant le diagnostic.  
  
Après quelques minutes qui pourtant lui parurent une éternité, Madame Pomfresh apparu.  
  
  
  
-Ouf, rien de bien grave, juste une entaille au niveau du flanc gauche mais il ne faut pas qu'il fasse trop d'efforts pendant une semaine pour ne pas la réouvrir.  
  
-Soyez sûr que je veillerai à la chose, dit Séverus soulagé par cette nouvelle.  
  
  
  
Quelqu'un d'avisé aurait remarqué que son masque d'impassibilité était tombé depuis que Sirius avait été blessé.  
  
Toutes ces années qu'il avait passées en jouant l'indifférent ou à faire semblant de le haïr, alors que c'était des sentiments d'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son ami d'enfance.  
  
En tant qu'ex-mangemort il avait appris à renier ses sentiments mais pour Sirius il y avait toujours eu une place de choix dans son c?ur.  
  
Il s'approcha du lit de Sirius et passa sa main sur sa joue.  
  
-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, mon ami, murmura Séverus  
  
Sous le choc des mots que Séverus venait de prononcer Sirius préféra ne pas lui montrer qu'il ne dormait pas, il continua donc le c?ur battant à ignorer la main du Maître des potions qui lui caressait les cheveux et suivait les courbes de son visage pour descendre mourir sur son torse.  
  
Il sentit alors Séverus déposé un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de repartir.  
  
Sirius n'en revenait pas, se pouvait-il qu'enfin ce qu'il espérait depuis longtemps pouvait devenir réalité : Etre aimé par la seule personne qu'il adorait lui-même depuis son adolescence.  
  
Il décida que dès qu'il sortirait de l'infirmerie il parlerait à Séverus, ils n'avaient que trop perdu de temps.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Harry rageait. Quand Heero rentra dans le dortoir, il déversa toute sa ranc?ur sur lui.  
  
-Vous m'avez laissé ici alors que ma place était au combat !!!!!!!!  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une réponse, je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise, c'est mon combat.  
  
-Ecoute gamin, nous sommes là pour cela et crois moi nous avons de l'expérience, inutile de te sacrifier.  
  
Harry toisa de la tête au pied son interlocuteur, il ne put s'empêcher de voir les pectoraux en sueur sous le débardeur déchiré, mais son regard se fit dur et il rétorqua  
  
-Je ne suis pas un gamin j'ai 17 ans et tu ne dois en avoir guère plus !!! J'ai combattu Voldemort et certains monstres depuis que j'ai 11 ans et toi que faisais-tu pendant ce temps là ?  
  
-On m'a appris à tuer depuis tout petit et crois-moi c'est la chose que je fais le mieux.de toute façon tu dois te plier à mes ordres même si cela ne te plait pas dit d'un ton cinglant Heero en claquant la porte de la salle commune.  
  
La colère d'Harry s'estompa et sa préoccupation première fut de découvrir qui étaient vraiment ces garçons.  
  
Il chercherait l'occasion de faire parler Cho et si cela ne suffisait pas il irait demander des explications à Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Dans la salle à manger, l'animation était comble.  
  
Tout le monde parlait des évènements de la matinée et posait des questions aux professeurs .  
  
Wufei et Cho étaient en grande conversation.  
  
Harry essayait de tendre l'oreille dans leur direction afin de percevoir certains secrets.  
  
-La prochaine attaque du Maître des ténèbres risque d'être plus difficile, vu qu'il connaît maintenant votre existence.  
  
-A ce moment, nous utiliserons les gundams.  
  
-Espérons que cela suffira..  
  
Harry était encore plus perdu, décidément on lui cachait beaucoup de choses.  
  
  
  
A la table des Serpentards, Drago fulminait de voir que le natté attirait toutes les sympathies de la gent féminine, il n'y en avait plus que pour lui, et lui, Drago Malefoy, passé aux oubliettes.  
  
C'est vrai que le combat de ce matin était impressionnant et il fallait reconnaître que leur réputation n'était pas surfaite.  
  
Du moins ce qu'il en avait appris en espionnant Cho quand elle parlait avec cet arrogant chinois.  
  
  
  
-Et toi. le baka, qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder avec des yeux pareils ?  
  
-Quoi !!!!!!?????? Répète, un peu si tu oses, je n'ai pas compris sûrement ton insulte mais je te conseille de ne pas la répéter si tu tiens à tes cheveux de fille.  
  
-Regarde bien mes lèvres et ouvres grand tes oreilles : si tu touches à un seul de mes cheveux, je te tue, parole de Shinigami  
  
En disant ces mots Duo dégagea une aura noire qui fit frissonner Drago, le silence se fit sur toute la tablée.  
  
-Duo.. calme toi, ce n'est pas notre ennemi, lui murmura Quatre en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.  
  
-Merci Qua-Chan d'être là, mais ce crétin me pompe l'air depuis mon arrivée.  
  
A ce moment là les yeux gris-bleu de Drago affrontèrent ceux améthystes de Duo.  
  
Aucun des deux ne baissa le regard, plus le regard du blond se glaçait et plus celui du châtain virait au rouge, celui du Dieu de la mort, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
Fou de rage contenue, Duo se leva et sortit précipitamment de la salle à manger, sous le regard favorable de Dumbledore qui comprit la sagesse du geste.  
  
  
  
-Surtout ne recommence plus cela si tu tiens à ta vie Drago, tu viens de frôler la mort de plus près que tu ne peux l'imaginer, l'averti Quatre avant de retourner à sa table.  
  
  
  
Duo marchait de long en large dans les allées, l'air frais lui faisait du bien, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce garçon l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds aussi vite, d'habitude il avait beaucoup plus de self contrôle que cela.  
  
Lui toujours enjoué, prêt à rire de tout et de rien devenait autre dès qu'il voyait ce petit prétentieux.  
  
Il décida de rentrer prendre une douche froide pour se calmer et d'aller ensuite essayer de dormir, si le vide voulait bien se faire dans sa tête.  
  
À suivre.  
  
  
  
À vos reviews...si vous voulez le prochain chapitre et dans celui là il y aura un lemon (si..si)^^ 


	5. chapitre 7

AUTEURS : POUCYCATT & CAJEDI  
  
Crossover Gundam Wing/Harry Potter  
  
Genre : yaoi - romance/aventure  
  
Couples : H/H - D/D - S/S - Q/T - W/C- R/H  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages Gundam Wing ou Harry Potter appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.  
  
Notes : **************** est égale à plus tard ou si l'on se trouve ailleurs .  
  
N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Plus il y aura de reviews et plus les chapitres arriveront vite ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Cajedi & Poucycatt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Les G.Boys à la rescousse de Poudlard  
  
  
  
  
  
Aura : mais du gentil chantage ^^ merci pour ta review  
  
Le lemon (pas trop hard) c'est entre Sirius et Severus..mais il y aura aussi bientôt des moments gros câlins entre Duo et Drago et entre Heero et Harry ( bave. bave.). Bisous.  
  
  
  
Cora : merci et voici la suite en espérant que tu aimeras toujours. Bisous.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7 :  
  
  
  
Deux jours après l'attaque, Sirius put sortir de l'infirmerie, sa blessure ne le faisait plus souffrir, il devait juste ne pas trop forcer.  
  
Mais de cela il ne s'en souciait guère, seul Séverus occupait ses pensées.  
  
Celui-ci n'était plus venu lui rendre visite mais il savait par Madame PomPom qu'il avait régulièrement demandé de ses nouvelles.  
  
Le connaissant il devait s'en vouloir à lui-même de s'être laissé aller ainsi avec lui deux jours plus tôt.  
  
Il déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à finalement se trouver devant la porte des appartements de son amour.  
  
Il frappa et quand la porte ouvrit, Sirius vit devant lui un homme fatigué et triste.  
  
  
  
-Black, que fais-tu ici. ?  
  
-Je viens te remercier pour l'aide que tu m'as apportée.  
  
-Ah ça.., c'est normal, tu aurais fait pareil ....  
  
-Séverus.  
  
  
  
Le professeur Rogue sursauta en l'entendant prononcer son prénom d'une manière si douce, il recula et le laissa entrer dans la pièce.  
  
Sirius ferma la porte, continua à avancer lentement vers lui et vînt poser ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, Rogue sentit son c?ur manquer un battement et plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius.  
  
  
  
-Que..veux-tu Sirius ? souffla-t-il troublé.  
  
-Juste cela..dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme de sa vie  
  
  
  
La chaleur des lèvres de Sirius lui fit perdre la tête, lentement il entrouvrit les siennes et joua timidement avec la langue de son amoureux secret, pour une fois dans sa vie il avait ce qu'il rêvait depuis des années.  
  
Mais cela devait cesser, il repoussa doucement Sirius.  
  
-Pourquoi..lui demanda t-il le regard perdu.  
  
-Parce que je t'aime depuis notre sixième année et que jamais une parcelle de moi aurait pu croire un jour que cela pouvait être réciproque et si je n'avais pas fait semblant de dormir l'autre soir, je serais encore entrain de faire semblant de t'ignorer.  
  
-Tu.faisais semblant de dormir..  
  
-Oui, pour rien au monde je n'aurais arrêté ce moment précieux que tu me donnais, si j'avais été éveillé rien ne se serait passé, tu serais resté avec ton masque d'impassibilité.  
  
-Tu m'aimes...Oh si tu savais combien cela m'a coûté d'essayer de te haïr, j'étais jaloux de tout ceux qui t'approchaient, de Remus surtout.  
  
-Remus ??? Il n'a toujours été que mon meilleur ami sans plus, seul toi était dans mon c?ur, toi et jamais personne d'autre pendant toutes ces années .  
  
  
  
C'est un Séverus rougissant qui s'avança vers Sirius afin de chercher la chaleur des bras de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.  
  
Leurs lèvres se soudèrent et le baiser ce fit de plus en plus fougueux. Leurs mains caressaient chaque parcelles du corps de l'autre, elles se glissèrent sous les vêtements à la recherche d'endroits plus intimes, puis se fut leur bouche qui commença à explorer, lécher les points sensibles, le cou, le torse, les mamelons dressés par le désir.  
  
Séverus, tout en couvrant son amour de baisers l' entraîna sur le lit, les vêtements déjà partiellement ouverts furent vite retirés.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent nus, frottant leurs sexes durcis l'un contre l'autre, mille sensations les parcoururent, la bouche se fermait tour à tour sur la hampe dressée de l'un ou de l'autre, la langue léchait, suçait le sexe tendu à l'extrême, prêt à exploser. Tout leur amour s'extériorisait dans tous leurs gestes, leurs paroles, leurs soupirs de plaisir. Enfin vient le moment où ils ne firent plus qu'un, chacun à leur tour, tout en douceur. Ils furent vite parcourus de longs frissons et de décharges puissantes de jouissance. Leurs corps en sueur, ils étaient comblés..  
  
  
  
-Mon amour, tu es toute ma vie murmura tendrement Séverus  
  
-Je t'aime et je te veux pour toujours répondit Sirius en l'enlaçant à nouveau  
  
  
  
De toute la journée on ne les vit nulle part, ils étaient restés enfermés....ils avaient tant de choses à se dire..tant de temps à rattraper.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry traversa la salle commune des Gryffondors, il vit Hermione et Ron tendrement enlacés, il ne les dérangea pas et discrètement passa le tableau de la grosse dame.  
  
Depuis son altercation avec Heero, ils ne s'étaient adressé que très peu la parole, juste pour les quelques nouvelles consignes à respecter.  
  
Plus d'une fois il avait senti un regard qui tue de la part d'Heero.  
  
Il avait étudié toutes les habitudes de celui-ci afin de mener à bien sa petite enquête et à présent il partit à la recherche de Cho afin de lui soutirer des informations sur ces énigmatiques garçons.  
  
Il déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il vit à travers une fenêtre donnant sur le parc, Cho parlant avec le chinois. Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le parc.  
  
Il fut stoppé dans son élan quand il les vit s'embrasser et s'éloigner dans les allées main dans la main.  
  
Pestant, il se retourna vivement pour rebrousser chemin et se heurta à quelqu'un, il allait tomber quand deux bras puissants le retinrent.  
  
  
  
-Oups...merci beaucoup, dit-il en relevant la tête vers son sauveur, il se figea en voyant celui qui l'avait rattrapé quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
-De rien, fit la voix moqueuse d'Heero, mais à l'avenir regarde où tu marches et où allais-tu aussi pressé ?  
  
-Cela ne te.  
  
  
  
Il tût les paroles cinglantes qu'il avait envie de dire car bêtement il repensa aux bras musclés qui l'avaient soutenu et à la sensation de sécurité et de bien être qu'il avait ressentis.  
  
Il sursauta en entendant Heero lui parler  
  
-Je sais que cela ne te plait pas de devoir me rendre des comptes mais en fait c'est Wufei que je cherchais, l'aurais-tu aperçu ?  
  
-Oui..il est dans le parc mais..il n'est pas seul et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas le déranger  
  
-Hn...je vois, il doit être avec Cho.  
  
  
  
Alors, chose incroyable, Heero eu un sourire en coin qui charma définitivement Harry.  
  
Celui-ci cligna des yeux pour se remettre les idées en place.  
  
-Bon. je vais y aller là.  
  
-A ton entraînement de quidditch ?  
  
-Oui cela t'intéresse de venir voir ?  
  
-Hn. je te suis.  
  
  
  
Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le terrain, Heero s'assit dans la tribune tandis qu'Harry alla chercher ses affaires.  
  
Tous les dimanches, les joueurs de chaque équipe s'entraînaient à tour de rôle sous le regards de quelques spectateurs contrairement au dimanche des matches où là le tout poudlard y était avec en plus des personnalités extérieures.  
  
Heero appréhendait le dimanche suivant pour cela, surtout si le fou déciderait de les attaquer à ce moment.  
  
Harry entra sur le terrain d'une manière décontractée et fit quelques voltiges périlleuses avec son balai.  
  
Heero écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Au début il pensa qu'Harry voulait l'épater mais quand il vit les cognards évités et la poursuite après le vif d'or, il comprit que ce garçon était un maître en la matière.  
  
Soudain, il vit Harry plongé en piqué, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sol, Heero se leva d'un bond près à le secourir, quand il le vit d'un coup se redresser et s'arrêter devant lui, il tendit la main, l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur se trouvait le vif d'or.  
  
La petite boule d'or virevolta devant les yeux du japonais et Harry l'attrapa d'un geste rapide l'empêchant ainsi de repartir dans les airs.  
  
Heero fut étonné de la rapidité du mouvement au point que s'il s'était s'agit d'un coup à éviter, il n'aurait pu le parer.  
  
Il regarda profondément le jeune sorcier et vit celui-ci rougir légèrement, il semblait mal à l'aise.  
  
  
  
-Et bien c'est quand même un sport assez dangereux avec tous ces cognards, tu es très doué, contre quelle équipe joues-tu dimanche prochain ?  
  
-Les serpentards.et c'est Drago Malefoy le capitaine de l'équipe.  
  
-Celui qui fait des difficultés avec Duo ?  
  
-Lui-même, mais ton copain Duo, il n'est pas un peu bizarre aussi, l'autre jour avec l'aura noire autour de lui...  
  
-Shinigami laissa échapper Heero  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Non rien..bon je vais te laisser, je vais retrouver Wufei  
  
Il planta là l'attrapeur des Gryffondors et se dirigea vers le hangar espérant y trouver le chinois.seul.  
  
- Shinigami.., drôle de nom je vais demander à Hermione d'effectuer des recherches, murmura Harry pour lui-même.  
  
  
  
À suivre  
  
  
  
Nous espérons que cela vous a plu....^^  
  
Et si vous nous reviewez pour nous le dire ..^_______^  
  
Merci 


	6. chapitre 8 chapitre 9

AUTEURS : POUCYCATT & CAJEDI  
  
Crossover Gundam Wing/Harry Potter  
  
Genre : yaoi - romance/aventure  
  
Couples : H/H - D/D - S/S - Q/T - W/C- R/H  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages Gundam Wing ou Harry Potter appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.  
  
Notes : **************** est égale à plus tard ou si l'on se trouve ailleurs .  
  
N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Plus il y aura de reviews et plus les chapitres arriveront vite ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Cajedi & Poucycatt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Les G.Boys à la rescousse de Poudlard  
  
  
  
Voici deux chapitres (8&9) parce qu'il n'y en aura plus avant le 02 janvier because Poucycatt s'en va quelques jours...et comme cette fic est faite à deux, on fait tout ensemble.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Cora et Kali : un grand merci pour votre fidelité à reviewer et voici la suite...bisous.  
  
Allez chers lecteurs nous attendons les reviews !!!!!!!  
  
Oh Review  
  
Si tu savais  
  
Tout le bien  
  
Que ça nous fait  
  
Oh Review Nous aimons tant  
  
Quand t'atterrit dans la boîte  
  
(Johnny Hallyday - Marie)  
  
  
  
Chapitre 8 :  
  
  
  
Un jour plus tard, Hermione arriva triomphante dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
Elle se pencha sur Harry qui était assis dans un fauteuil et lui souffla à l'oreille :  
  
-j'ai trouvé ce que tu cherchais  
  
-super, vient on va dans ma chambre  
  
Ils se levèrent sous le regard curieux d'Heero qui n'aimait pas les messes basses.  
  
-Voilà, cela n'a pas été facile, j'ai dû aller dans la section interdite, et j'ai trouvé un grimoire ancien sur les légendes et divinités d'Asie.  
  
-Oh merci Hermione tu es la meilleure, alors. ?  
  
-Shinigami est le nom donné au Dieu de la mort, un Dieu qui combat aussi les mauvais esprits, c'est l'assassin parfait. Sa colère est à craindre. Il s'incarne de tant à autre dans un humain pour quitter son royaume. Quand cet humain agit en Dieu son aura devient noire et ses yeux virent au rouge. Tout ce qu'il touche à ce moment là est alors détruit que ce soit humain ou non. Harry tu penses que Duo Maxwell est le Shinigami ?  
  
-J'en ai maintenant la certitude.  
  
-Et bien Drago l'a échappé belle !!!!  
  
-Crois-tu que Dumbledore soit au courant ?  
  
-Il est toujours au courant de tout, à mon avis, il doit compter sur lui, la menace doit être plus grande que quelques mangemorts.  
  
-Entre filles vous ne parlez pas plus des garçons ?  
  
-Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
  
-Je pensais que tu pourrais questionner Cho, car hier j'ai essayé mais elle était avec Wufei, ils ont l'air de sortir ensemble et comme vous étiez amies l'année passée je me demandais si tu n'aurais pas plus facile d'engager le sujet avec elle.  
  
-Oui, je pourrais éventuellement l'aborder au sujet de ses cours et ensuite dériver sur d'autres sujets.  
  
-Merci Hermione, mais à par Ron, que personne ne soit au courant de ce que nous avons appris ou apprendrons.  
  
  
  
Ron attendait Hermione, cela faisait dix minutes qu'il essayait de faire la conversation avec Heero.  
  
Il était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux devant le peu de sociabilité du brun.  
  
Heero quant à lui en avait marre de voir ce grand rouquin le perturber dans ses pensées avec ses parlottes incessantes.  
  
Il savait que la fille avec laquelle Potter était rentré dans sa chambre sortait avec Weasley, il n'allait quand même pas dire à ce jeune que sa copine était enfermée dans la chambre particulière du garçon qui avait survécu.  
  
Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et Ron accueillit chaleureusement aussi bien sa copine que son copain.  
  
Cela perturba Heero qui lui savait qu'il aurait réagit autrement si Harry aurait été dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Harry ???  
  
Mais à quoi pensait-il ?  
  
Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire qu'Harry sorte avec quelqu'un ?  
  
Pourtant.  
  
Inconsciemment cela ne lui aurait guère plu !  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Depuis que Duo avait perdu le contrôle quelques jours plus tôt, il évitait Drago qui semblait lui aussi faire de même.  
  
Cela étonna quelque peu l'Américain qui pensait que le blond l'aurait nargué, ou autre chose comme ça.  
  
Mais rien.  
  
Drago marchait rapidement car il allait être en retard à son cours de métamorphoses.  
  
Il bifurqua à droite et heurta quelqu'un en sens contraire.  
  
Déstabilisé Drago tomba carrément sur la personne et se retrouva donc couché sur celle-ci par terre.  
  
-Désolé j'étais pressé et je. Drago s'interrompit en voyant qui était la personne sur laquelle il était couché.  
  
-C'est rien. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais.  
  
Duo fut surpris que le blond se soit excusé. Et là, il était en train de.de rougir !  
  
Non ce n'était pas possible !  
  
Soudain Duo se souvint que le Serpentard était sur lui.  
  
Ce n'était pas désagréable surtout qu'il pu admirer le visage de Drago qui avait des yeux d'un gris-bleu profond.  
  
Duo sentit un désir monter en lui.  
  
  
  
-Heu.Tu voudrais pas te retirer que je puisse me relever ?  
  
-Oui.oui. Bafouilla Malefoy , se retirant en rougissant encore plus, ce qui fit sourire le châtain.  
  
-Tu allais où comme ça ? Demanda Duo  
  
-Heu.au cours de métamorphoses. Fit Drago qui commençait seulement à se remettre des sensations qu'il venait d'éprouver au contact du jeune homme aux yeux améthystes.  
  
-Tu devrais te dépêcher car tu es en retard.  
  
-Oui et Mac Gonagall va me tuer.  
  
  
  
Drago s'éloigna en courant encore tout secoué.  
  
Duo lui ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en repensant à l'effet qu'il avait ressenti au contact du corps de Drago sur lui, et le comportement du blond l'avait étonné tout autant.  
  
Après tout, il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il en avait l'air.  
  
  
  
  
  
******************  
  
Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient remarqué les allées et venues que faisaient régulièrement Wufei vers le hangar.  
  
Ils décidèrent un soir de prendre la cape d'invisibilité et d'y aller faire un petit tour. Arrivés devant le hangar, ils trouvèrent une petite fente d'où ils purent observer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.  
  
Ils virent cinq robots de métal.  
  
Ils entendirent des voix et ils constatèrent que les cinq garçons étaient réunis autour d'une table sur laquelle reposaient des plans.  
  
Heero semblait donner des instructions, Wufei et Duo donnaient des avis, quant à Quatre il était assis sur les jambes de Trowa et celui-ci lui caressait le dos.  
  
-Demain c'est le match et je suspecte fort une attaque, je pense que les gundams doivent être prêts à décoller..Wufei ?  
  
-Oui ils sont prêts, tout est ok, les boucliers magiques ont été ajoutés sur le bras gauche de chaque gundam.  
  
-Et pour wings quand il sera en mode birdmode ? (NA : Le robot devient un avion de chasse)  
  
-Malheureusement se sera son point faible, il faudra que tu fasses gaffe Heero.  
  
  
  
Sous la cape d'invisibilité, le trio gryffondor n'en revenait pas.  
  
  
  
-Ce doit être cela les fameux gundams, chuchota Harry  
  
-Rentrons dit Hermione, je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici  
  
-Oui Herm à raison, approuva Ron  
  
  
  
Soudain ils perçurent un mouvement à l'intérieur du hangar et entendirent la voix de Quatre :  
  
  
  
-Je sens qu'il y a une présence qui nous espionne  
  
-Qui ??? demanda Heero en repliant les plans  
  
-Quelqu'un qui t'as dans ses pensées et que tu as séduit  
  
-Hn ????  
  
  
  
Heero se leva arme au poing et ouvrit la porte du hangar.  
  
Il scruta les alentours mais ne vit rien, pourtant il sentait un regard posé sur lui, il sentait aussi la peur de la personne d'être découverte.  
  
  
  
-Qui est là ? Je sais que vous êtes là, pas la peine de vous cacher !!!  
  
  
  
Il entendit un bruit de galopade, mais il comprit qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes, il se mit à courir dans le sens du bruit et sa jambe heurta quelque chose qu'il ne vit pas, il entendit un bruit de tissu déchiré et vit apparaître Harry.  
  
Il l'attrapa par le col de son vêtement et le releva.  
  
-Toi !!! Que fais-tu ici ??  
  
-Euh..  
  
-Tu nous espionnais ?? fulmina Heero  
  
-J'avais envie d'en savoir plus, de savoir ce qu'on me cachait.  
  
-Tes amis étaient avec toi...inutile de mentir.. j'ai entendu le bruit de plusieurs pas, tu as utilisé un stratagème sorcier pour être invisible, réponds !!!!  
  
-Une cape d'invisibilité.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-J'ai utilisé une cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas être repéré quand on sortait du château, je ne pensais pas vous trouver au hangar  
  
-Tu comptais peut-être faire ton petit tour d'inspection ni vu ni connu....retourne dans ta chambre, nous en reparlerons à mon retour  
  
-Je ne suis pas un enfant que l'on puni en l'envoyant dans sa chambre  
  
  
  
Mais en rétorquant cela, il ne put s'empêcher d'obéir et repartir vers le château.  
  
Heero quant à lui retourna près de ses amis.  
  
  
  
-Alors tu as intercepté le petit curieux demanda Trowa  
  
-Ils étaient trois sous une cape d'invisibilité, je n'ai su qu'en démasquer un, mais par logique je sais qui sont les deux autres.  
  
-Des Gryffondors ?  
  
-Oui . le trio habituel.répondit il à Quatre.  
  
-Hum.hum, tu as trouvé celui qui s'intéresse à toi ?  
  
-A nous tu veux dire, ils veulent découvrir qui nous sommes vraiment.  
  
-Non, pour l'un d'entre eux c'est plus que ça. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, tu dois découvrir le reste par toi-même. Répondit Quatre avec un sourire radieux.  
  
  
  
Sur ces paroles, les g-boys allèrent chacun dans leur quartier.  
  
Dans la tête d'Heero, les paroles de Quatre tournaient en boucle.  
  
Le blond ne se trompait jamais grâce à son don d'empathie.  
  
Il se prit à penser que si Hermione était avec Ron, il ne restait qu'Harry de libre, mais n'avait-il pas vu l'autre jour Hermione dans la chambre d'Harry, restait alors le rouquin, il se demandait comment il ferait pour s'en défaire si celui-ci se montrait trop entreprenant.  
  
Ou alors Hermione avait parlé à Harry des sentiments qu'elle avait pour le japonais, là aussi il serait embarrassé.  
  
Mais Harry, si c'était lui, que ferait-il ?  
  
Oh la, couchées les hormones.  
  
Il allait rentrer se prendre une bonne douche..  
  
froide.  
  
très froide..  
  
glacée même.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry tournait en rond dans sa chambre.  
  
Il se demandait pourquoi il se sentait tout petit devant ce japonais, pourquoi il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'?il, pourquoi il avait envie de lui montrer qu'il était capable de beaucoup de choses, pourquoi.  
  
pourquoi.  
  
Il entendit le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrir, cela devait être lui qui rentrait.  
  
Il décida de ne pas attendre qu'il vienne le réprimander à nouveau et sortit pour l'affronter.  
  
Il ne le trouva pas dans la salle commune, il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle des douches et s'y dirigea.  
  
Il ne frappa pas, il entra directement.  
  
Il vit des vêtements à terre et il su que sous la douche se trouvait Heero.  
  
Il ramassa les vêtements et les plia et attendit en silence.  
  
Quand après de longues minutes Heero sortit celui-ci sursauta violemment ne s'attendant à ne voir personne.  
  
-Décidément, tu as le don de me surprendre !!! s'exclama Heero.  
  
-Je suis désolé...pour maintenant et tout à l'heure, dit doucement Harry en ne pouvant s'empêcher de mâter le corps superbement musclé qui se tenait devant lui, une rougeur commençant à venir à ses joues.  
  
-Passe-moi la serviette au lieu de me regarder comme ça dit ironiquement le brun, râlant au fond de lui-même en sentant que le bénéfice de la douche froide commençait à s'estomper.  
  
  
  
Quand Harry lui tendit la serviette leurs mains se touchèrent et ce bref contact fit naître en eux un désir fou.  
  
Heero attira Harry vers lui qui se retrouva plaqué contre le torse musclé du Japonais.  
  
Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent.  
  
Harry leva ses yeux vers Heero, celui-ci le fixa intensément et lui demanda tendrement :  
  
-Qu'attends-tu de moi Harry ?  
  
-Juste que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime.Souffla Harry  
  
  
  
Heero sourit et commença à couvrir de tendres baisers la gorge de son amoureux, il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres et captura sa bouche dans un baiser qui se fit de plus en plus fougueux et exigeant, les mains d'Harry se firent plus audacieuses et caressaient le corps nu qu'il serait dans ses bras.  
  
Heero glissait les mains sous le pyjama d'Harry et doucement retirait la dernière barrière entre eux, Harry sentit de délicieux frissons le parcourir sous ces doigts caressants, il attira son japonais dans une des cabines douches, referma la porte afin d'être tranquilles et sous un jet d'eau tiède, ils poursuivirent des caresses de plus en plus voluptueuses et audacieuses.  
  
-Harry est tu sûr de toi et de tes sentiments pour moi, demanda avec crainte Heero  
  
-Oh que oui. et toi ?  
  
-Tu es mon premier et unique amour.je t'aime comme un fou.  
  
  
  
Les baisers et les caresses reprirent de plus belle et d'un commun accord ils passèrent en douceur à l'étape supérieure.  
  
  
  
C'était le bonheur complet, l'extase totale ; Quatre avait eu raison de lui ouvrir les yeux et de ce fait son c?ur, il n'avait jamais connu l'amour, c'était le soldat parfait sans émotions superflues..  
  
c'était.car maintenant sa vie allait tourner autour de son unique amour. Harry.  
  
  
  
-Tu sais Heero, tu m'as menti...  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Tuer, n'est pas la chose où tu es le plus doué..murmura tendrement Harry au creux de l'oreille de son amant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 9 :  
  
  
  
L'animation était à son comble dans tout Poudlard.  
  
Les G-Boys pour la mise en place de leur plan de défense.  
  
Les élèves et professeurs pour le match de Quidditch qui avait lieu l'après- midi.  
  
Harry était sur un petit nuage, ses amis avaient beau lui demander comment s'était passé son engueulade de la veille, mais il les regardait avec un sourire niais.  
  
Ils lui auraient dit que les extra-terrestres avaient débarqués qu'il n'aurait pas compris.  
  
Il s'était passé sûrement quelque chose pour rendre leur ami aussi rêveur pensèrent Ron et Hermione.  
  
A l'approche du match contre les Serpentards, Harry se ressaisit.  
  
D'ailleurs il avait vu au loin Drago Malefoy qui bizarrement ces temps-ci ne les avait pas agressés.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers les vestiaires, il enfila sa tenue d'attrapeur.  
  
Quand il sortit, Heero l'attendait.  
  
  
  
-Je n'aurais pas voulu ne pas être là pour te souhaiter bonne chance mon amour.  
  
  
  
Harry déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.  
  
Avant qu'il ne reparte à sa surveillance, Heero lui offrit son plus beau sourire. (Ultra Brite ^_____^)  
  
Le match commença sous l'arbitrage impartial de Cho.  
  
Les G-boys s'émerveillaient devant les prouesses techniques des joueurs.  
  
Drago et Harry rivalisaient de talent quant à la poursuite du vif d'Or.  
  
Dans les gradins, la foule en délire acclamait leurs favoris. Sirius et Séverus, côte à côte, favorisaient, en se chamaillant, chacun leur équipe.  
  
Tout Poudlard vibrait de joie.  
  
Soudain Quatre fut prit d'un malaise, Trowa se précipita pour le soutenir.  
  
Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Sa mâchoire était crispée.  
  
Par un geste, Trowa donna l'alerte à ses frères d'armes.  
  
-Je.sens la souffr..ance, malheur, triiiiistesse, déseeeespoir.  
  
  
  
Il s'effondra à nouveau sous le regard paniqué de Trowa.  
  
Heero leva les yeux vers Harry, celui-ci était affalé sur son balai et perdait dangereusement de l'altitude.  
  
Le c?ur d'Heero s'emballa.  
  
Il vit se profiler au loin de grandes silhouettes encapuchonnées.  
  
Ils entendirent la foule s'écrier :  
  
  
  
-Des détraqueurs !!!!!!!!  
  
-Vite que les enfants rentrent au château, cria Dumbledore dans les hauts- parleurs  
  
  
  
Les préfets dirigèrent les troupes vers le château, les professeurs quant à eux préparaient leur magie.  
  
Heero se précipita au secours d'Harry et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.  
  
Quand Harry se redressa, il pâlit en voyant juste derrière son amour, un détraqueur, il repoussa Heero derrière lui et sorti rapidement sa baguette  
  
  
  
-Patronus !!!!!!!!cria-t-il de toutes ses forces  
  
  
  
Sous le regard ébahi d'Heero, apparu un cerf majestueux qui chassa le détraqueur.  
  
Les professeurs réussirent à repousser tous les détraqueurs.  
  
Cette fois-ci les G-boys n'avaient pas été d'un grand secours.  
  
Ils se regroupèrent tous dans la salle à manger et on distribua du chocolat à tout le monde afin d'anéantir les effets néfastes des détraqueurs.  
  
  
  
-Monsieur le Directeur, y aurait-il d'autres spécimens de ce genre à prévoir, demanda Trowa  
  
-Non ce sont les pires, du moins en forme humaine, mais maintenant qu'ils ont échoués, Voldemort ne les enverra plus, il va nous envoyer des dragons ou des trolls  
  
Trowa se retira pour aller voir Quatre qui avait été confié aux bons soins de Pomfresh.  
  
Quatre était entouré de ses amis. Harry arriva aux nouvelles.  
  
-Que s'est-il passé avec ton ami ? Demanda-t-il à Heero  
  
-Quatre possède le don d' empathie, il peut ressentir les émotions des personnes qui l'entourent et apparemment celles des détraqueurs n'étaient pas très reluisantes  
  
-En effet, ils absorbent les joies, l'espoir, la paix et ne laissent à la place que le désespoir et la peur.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux vers le lit de Quatre.  
  
Celui-ci sourit dès leur approche.  
  
-Je vois que tu as trouvé celui qui t'aimait.  
  
A ces mots Harry se sentit rougir et regarda Heero avec des yeux langoureux.  
  
-Merci de m'avoir mis sur la voie, sans ça je n'aurais jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie, et toi comment te sens-tu ?  
  
-L'amour de Trowa a fait partir les dernières brumes de ces détraqueurs. Dit-il en serrant la main de son Tro-chan.  
  
  
  
Quatre se leva et tous repartirent vers leurs attributions respectives.  
  
Le match était suspendu et reporté à plus tard.  
  
Il était interdit à tout le monde de sortir du château.  
  
Les élèves avaient quartier libre pour autant qu'ils n'enfreignent pas les consignes de sécurité.  
  
  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Pendant ce temps chez les Serpentards l'ambiance tournait au vinaigre. Goyle s'énervait sur Drago.  
  
-Drago, tu deviens comment ? Un toutou....  
  
-Oh toi, tu ne me parles pas comme cela, t'as compris.ou sinon  
  
-Ou sinon, quoi ..espèce de lavette?  
  
  
  
Drago sentit la colère monter en lui.  
  
Comment osait-il lui dire cela.  
  
Intéressés par la dispute, les autres serpentards s'approchèrent mais n'osèrent intervenir.  
  
  
  
-Je vais te faire avaler tes paroles, tu vas voir !!!!!!  
  
-Tu crois que tu me fais peur !! Sans ton père derrière toi, tu n'es rien  
  
  
  
S'en était trop, Drago se jeta sur Goyle.  
  
Les coups volèrent et touchèrent leur cible.  
  
Dans le couloir Duo s'inquiéta des cris qu'il entendait, il se précipita dans le domaine des serpentards et voyant la bagarre, il se rua afin de séparer Drago et Goyle.  
  
Ce qui ne fut pas facile vu la hargne et les insultes des deux opposants.  
  
Duo prit Malefoy et l'amena à l'infirmerie, car celui-ci allait avoir un beau coquart alors que Goyle s'en sortait presque indemne.  
  
Arrivé là-bas Duo alla voir madame Pomfresh qui lui remit une crème à appliquer autour de l'?il du blessé, elle ferait disparaître rapidement le coquart. Le châtain fit asseoir Drago sur le lit de la chambre annexe à l'infirmerie.  
  
Celui-ci ronchonna un peu mais se laissa faire.  
  
Duo prit la crème et l'appliqua doucement sur le visage du blond qui ne put retenir un frisson lorsque les mains si douces de l'américain le touchèrent.  
  
-J'espère que je te fais pas trop mal ?  
  
  
  
-non non,.ça-va. Bredouilla Drago perdu dans la contemplation de son vis-à- vis.  
  
Il était si beau, les traits de son visage étaient si fins et ses yeux si captivants.  
  
Il se sentait attiré par lui.lui qui justement, était en train de le regarder fixement.  
  
Drago essaya de soutenir son regard mais, n'y parvenant pas, il baissa les yeux en rougissant.  
  
Une main releva doucement le menton du Serpentard.  
  
Duo lui sourit tendrement. Le blond répondit chaleureusement à son sourire.  
  
L'Américain approcha son visage du sien et chacun se perdit dans le regard de l'autre : Le mauve améthyste dans le gris-bleu.  
  
Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.  
  
Puis se soudèrent l'une à l'autre.  
  
-Non, je ne peux pas .Souffla Duo en détachant ses lèvres de celles de Drago mais en restant toujours à quelques centimètres de celui-ci.  
  
-Si.si continue.tu en as envie.moi aussi.  
  
-Mais je.  
  
Drago ne le laissa pas terminer, capturant avidement ses lèvres.  
  
Celui-ci ne résista pas plus longtemps et répondit passionnément au baiser.  
  
Tout en s'embrassant ils se couchèrent sur le lit ; Duo se plaça au dessus de son futur amant.  
  
Leurs mains se baladèrent sous leurs vêtements et leurs caresses se firent plus coquines.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Drago était dans les bras de son amant.  
  
Il n'avait jamais été si heureux.  
  
Il avait passé un moment extraordinaire où il avait atteint le sommet de l'extase.  
  
Duo déposa une série de petits baisers dans le cou de Drago.  
  
Il se sentait bien, il aimait le tenir ainsi dans ses bras.  
  
Drago frémit sous les baisers de feu du châtain.  
  
  
  
-Tu aimes ça, à ce que je vois. Souffla tendrement Duo à l'oreille du blond.  
  
-Oui beaucoup, mais tu sais ce que j'aime encore plus. ?  
  
-Non, quoi donc ?  
  
-Toi ! Je t'aime Duo. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que dans tes bras.  
  
Drago se retourna et fixa son amour droit dans les yeux.  
  
  
  
-Je t'aime ! Mais toi, m'aimes-tu, ou ne vois-tu en moi une simple aventure d'un soir. ?  
  
-Je t'aime Drago ! Tu n'es pas qu'une simple passade, tu es celui que j'aime de toute mon âme et de tout mon c?ur, à tout jamais.  
  
Drago sourit d'un sourire amoureux avant de sceller les lèvres de son amant d'un tendre baiser.  
  
  
  
à suivre....  
  
  
  
Nous espérons que cela vous a plu et attendons vos reviews, afin que quand Poucycatt reviendra elle fasse « Waouah !!!!!!!! ».  
  
Bisous. 


	7. chapitre10 chapitre11

AUTEURS : POUCYCATT & CAJEDI  
  
Crossover Gundam Wing/Harry Potter  
  
Genre : yaoi - romance/aventure  
  
Couples : H/H - D/D - S/S - Q/T - W/C- R/H  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages Gundam Wing ou Harry Potter appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.  
  
Notes : **************** est égale à plus tard ou si l'on se trouve ailleurs .  
  
N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Plus il y aura de reviews et plus les chapitres arriveront vite ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Cajedi & Poucycatt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Les G.Boys à la rescousse de Poudlard  
  
  
  
  
  
Bonne année 2003 !!!!!  
  
Merci à nos reviewers en espérant qu'ils continueront.....  
  
  
  
Horusso :  
  
Ben heu, en fait les gundams fonctionnent comme dans la série sûrement l'énergie nucléaire, le portable avec des batteries(tout le matériel était avec eux à leur arrivée donc no problème), pour les alarmes c'est comme les hauts parleurs que l'on voit au stade de quidditch (dans le film) ou alors des grands oiseaux alarmes (mdr, lol pour nos explications). En tout cas merci de bien aimer notre histoire. Bisous.  
  
  
  
Cora :  
  
Merci, voici la suite et encore deux chapitres et l'histoire sera finie (snif snif)  
  
Sailor Digitale :  
  
Si si c'est de l'Ooc à tout va..c'est plus amusant, on met ce qu'on veut comme cela. (lol). Plus que deux chapitres (il y en avait 13 mais sur fanfiction net on en a regroupé parfois deux ensemble ). Merci pour ton soutien constant. Bisous.  
  
Chapitres 10 :  
  
  
  
Les jours qui suivirent furent anormalement calmes, ce qui laissa supposer que Voldemort préparait consciencieusement sa prochaine attaque.  
  
A Poudlard tout était prêt pour cette éventualité.  
  
Heero peaufinait certains détails en compagnie de son amant Harry qui était celui qui connaissait le mieux le mage noir.  
  
Parfois venait se joindre à eux, Duo et Drago au grand étonnement du Gryffondor de voir Drago sur un petit nuage toujours, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Ce n'était pas le Drago qu'il connaissait, mais combien celui qu'il était devenu était plus agréable.  
  
L'amitié commençait même à se nouer entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard, sous le regard vigilant du Shinigami qui avait peur que cette amitié devienne un peu trop forte entre eux.  
  
Pendant la journée les deux étudiants suivaient leurs cours normalement tout en comptant les heures où ils se retrouveraient dans les bras de leurs G-Boys.  
  
Les autres avaient bien remarqué qu'il y avait un rapprochement entre Drago, Harry et Cho et que ceux-ci parlaient de longs moments avec l'équipe de protection engagée par Dumbledore.  
  
Ce qui fit, que quelque part, cela avait créé un certain respect et que les maisons ne s'entendaient que mieux.  
  
Lors d'un meeting entre nos amis et les G-boys Drago parla longuement de son père.  
  
Il raconta comment pendant toute son enfance son père lui avait inculqué la haine des moldus et des sang-de-bourbe, il l'avait éduqué dans le but de le faire devenir un mangemort à la solde de Voldemort.  
  
  
  
-Et que vas-tu faire ? demanda Harry  
  
-Je suis parti de chez moi juste après qu'il ait tué ma mère qui me défendait, je n'ai su rien empêcher et pour cela je lui en voudrai toute ma vie. Il refoula un sanglot et il poursuivit : J'ai tout raconté à Dumbledore et il m'a offert sa protection. En aucun cas je ne saurais être un esclave comme mon père, je ne supporte pas de tuer des innocents.  
  
  
  
Duo se rapprocha de son tendre aimé et lui entoura les épaules afin de le réconforter.  
  
  
  
-Mon Dra-chan, je sais que la perte d'une mère est très pénible, moi-même qui ai été élevé à l'orphelinat j'ai perdu S?ur Hélène qui était pour moi ma mère, beaucoup de mes amis de rue sont morts d'une maladie contagieuse et mes frères et s?urs de l'orphelinat ont péris dans l'incendie avec S?ur Hélène et le Père Maxwell , j'ai pleuré beaucoup en les perdant mais plus tard j'ai rencontré mes amis et ils sont devenus ma famille alors maintenant, mon ange, tu fais aussi partie de nous, de notre famille.  
  
  
  
Chacun était ému par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Cho pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Wufei.  
  
Les G-boys savaient que leur adolescence n'avait pas été des plus facile.  
  
Ils avaient dû se battre et tuer, c'était devenu leur spécialité.  
  
Ils avaient connu la guerre et ses innombrables atrocités.  
  
A présent leur ciel était plus clément : Chacun avait trouvé le bonheur avec sa moitié.  
  
Mais ce bonheur durerait-il ou ne serait qu'éphémère.  
  
Seul l'avenir leur dirait.  
  
Ils avaient cependant un atout majeur et cet atout était leur ami le Shinigami.  
  
Grâce à lui ils savaient que la mort n'était pas la fin de tout.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 11 :  
  
  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la salle à manger pour le repas de midi quand un auror entra violemment par la grande porte.  
  
Un grand silence ce fit.  
  
  
  
-On nous attaque !!!!!!!! Des dragons au loin dans le ciel, ils sont nombreux, une bonne vingtaine..  
  
-Mac Gonagall, amenez les enfants dans les souterrains, les autres venez avec moi, lança Dumbledore en quittant déjà la pièce pour aller sur la pelouse afin de faire la répartition des points à défendre par les professeurs.  
  
Les G-Boys se précipitèrent vers le hangar afin de faire décoller leurs gundams.  
  
Harry et Drago ne voulurent pas aller avec les autres élèves, c'était leur combat à eux aussi, ils se joignirent aux professeurs.  
  
  
  
-Allez à l'abri, crièrent en c?ur Sirius et Dumbledore !!!!!!  
  
-Il n'en est pas question !!! leur répondirent fermement les deux jeunes- hommes  
  
Sachant que rien n'ébranlerait leur décision, ils n'objectèrent plus rien.  
  
Dehors les Gundams s'étaient dispersés pour couvrir plus de terrain.  
  
Les dragons arrivèrent et se jetèrent sur les géants de gundanium qui sortirent leur artillerie.  
  
Attaquant de toutes leurs forces avec pour Heero son sabre laser, Duo sa faux thermique, Trowa ses mitraillettes, Quatre ses cimeterres et Wufei sa double lance.  
  
Le combat n'était pas aisé car les dragons malgré leur taille imposante étaient très rapides et résistants.  
  
Ils attaquaient avec férocité les G-boys qui avaient du mal à parer les coups, les flammes et protéger en même temps les sorciers qui les aidaient en lançant aux terribles monstres des sorts.  
  
HeavyArms avait beaucoup de mal avec les deux dragons qui l'attaquaient car ils évitaient facilement ses tirs.  
  
-Trowa ça-va ? Demanda la voix du pilote 04 dans les hauts parleurs d'HeavyArms.  
  
-Non ils sont trop rapides, je n'arrive pas à les atteindre.  
  
  
  
Quatre arriva près de Trowa et frappa les deux dragons qui sur le choc se reculèrent sonnés tandis que Trowa les cribla de balles.  
  
L'arabe tendit un de ses cimeterres à Trowa qui le prit un peu hésitant.  
  
-Prend-le, je sais me battre avec un seul, tu auras plus facile qu'avec tes mitraillettes.  
  
Le français remercia son Quat-chan et partit attaquer un dragon qui était en train de faire cramer le château.  
  
Duo n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser des dragons qui l'attaquèrent, d'un coup habile de faux il les tranchait en deux ; Shinigami était de sortie.  
  
Wufei et Heero défendaient Harry, Drago, Dumbledore et les autres sorciers, des dragons qui étaient entrain peu à peu de les encercler, ce qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter sinon ils ne pourraient plus se défendre de leurs attaques.  
  
Les autres étant occupés à combattre d'autres créatures ailées ne purent leur porter secours.  
  
Heero se mit alors en birdmode pour créer une diversion et ainsi attirer les dragons sur lui.  
  
A peine cela fait, le trois quart des dragons qui les encerclait, le poursuivit.  
  
A coups de sorts et de lames Dumbledore et Wufei se débarrassèrent rapidement des derniers dragon resté près d'eux.  
  
Wings slalomait entre les tours du château évitant les tirs de feu, puisqu'en birdmode il n'avait plus son bouclier magique.  
  
Soudain un dragon plus rapide arriva à sa hauteur et cracha des flammes qu'il ne put éviter.  
  
Il fut ainsi projeté par la puissance du feu dans une tour qui avec l'impact du choc s'effondra entraînant le gundam 01 dans sa chute.  
  
Catastrophé par ce qu'il venait de voir Harry fut prit d'une colère folle et d'un seul sort ce débarrassa du dragon qui avait eu le malheur de s'en prendre à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.  
  
En deux temps et trois mouvements les G-boys tuèrent les derniers dragons encore vivants, sortirent de leur Gundam et se précipitèrent vers leur ami enseveli sous les ruines de la tour.  
  
Dumbledore lança un sort qui fit disparaître les blocs de pierre et ils purent ainsi dégager leur ami.  
  
-Heero...Heero, réponds-moi....Heero, criait Harry les yeux plein de larmes.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est vivant.je le sens. Le rassura Quatre, en posant une main sur son épaule  
  
  
  
Ils le soulevèrent et le transportèrent à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh était déjà occupée à soigner les blessés.  
  
Ils l'allongèrent sur un lit et Pom-Pom arriva de suite et l'examina.  
  
-Il n'a rien de grave, juste une commotion suite au choc qu'il a reçu, il s'en tirera juste avec un mal de tête, quant à la bosse je vais y mettre de la glace magique.  
  
  
  
Harry ne voulu pas quitter son amant et resta ainsi, la main dans la sienne jusqu'au moment où celui-ci se réveilla.  
  
-Comment s'est passé le combat ? On les a tous eus ? Demanda Heero en se levant du lit.  
  
-Oui nous avons gagné il n'en reste aucun.  
  
-Où sont les autres, il n'y a pas de blessé..ou pire ..  
  
-Juste de légères blessures, tout le monde est réunis dans la grande salle  
  
-Il faut y aller car je redoute un autre assaut  
  
A grands pas ils rejoignirent la grande salle.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent des applaudissements fusèrent de la part de tous les élèves.  
  
Dumbledore allait prendre la parole quand un éclair vert l'atteignit de plein fouet.  
  
Surpris il tomba, les yeux agrandit par l'incompréhension.  
  
Devant lui se tenait Lord Voldemort.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
À suivre !  
  
Les deux derniers chapitres la prochaine fois....avec de beaux serments d'amour 


	8. Chapitre 1213 fin

AUTEURS : POUCYCATT & CAJEDI  
  
Crossover Gundam Wing/Harry Potter  
  
Genre : yaoi - romance/aventure  
  
Couples : H/H - D/D - S/S - Q/T - W/C- R/H  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages Gundam Wing ou Harry Potter appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.  
  
Notes : **************** est égale à plus tard ou si l'on se trouve ailleurs .  
  
N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Plus il y aura de reviews et plus les chapitres arriveront vite ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Cajedi & Poucycatt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Les G.Boys à la rescousse de Poudlard  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà..c'est la fin.  
  
Un grand merci à tous nos fidèles reviewers et aux occasionnels ainsi qu'à tous nos lecteurs. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable moment avec nous.  
  
Nous savons que l'histoire est assez courte mais notre but était d'en créer une, de la terminer et de la mettre sur fanfiction.net, le tout pendant les 15 jours des vacances de Noël. Nous savons que vous êtes sympas et que vous nous avez pardonné pour les « petites » erreurs commises ou les manques de précision. Pour nous l'essentiel était la partie romance de la fic.  
  
  
  
Merci et bisous à tous  
  
Poucycatt & Cajedi.  
  
Voici donc la suite et la fin :  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre : 12  
  
  
  
  
  
Voldemort se tenait devant l'assistance un rictus démoniaque déformant ses lèvres.  
  
Les élèves s'étaient réfugiés au fond de la salle, les professeurs formant de leur corps un rempart pour les protégés.  
  
Seul à l'avant se trouvait Dumbledore blessé avec Harry et Drago qui le soutenaient et les G-Boys.  
  
  
  
-Que vous ayez réussi à faire échouer tous mes plans et avoir décimé mes troupes je le croyais possible mais pour les dragons là ... j'avoue avoir été décontenancé, siffla tel un serpent le mage noir.  
  
A un mouvement des G-Boys, Voldemort fit apparaître un champ magnétique qui les repoussa, les maintenant à distance.  
  
  
  
-Bien essayé Messieurs mais je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que vous venez d'un autre monde, monde auquel j'ai, d'ailleurs, quelquefois apporté de l'aide. Comment croyez-vous que les troupes suivaient aveuglément leur chef, Treize Khushrenada.  
  
-Et cela vous a apporté quoi, demanda Heero ?  
  
-Un passage sur un monde que j'ai bien envie de conquérir après ..celui-ci bien sûr !!! Vos très hautes technologies alliée à ma magie me rendrait invulnérable.  
  
-Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que vous y parveniez, pour cela il faudrait nous réduire en bouillie...et encore, lui répliqua Heero.  
  
-Nous verrons cela, maintenant je vais plutôt profiter du spectacle.  
  
  
  
La porte vola en éclat et Lucius Malefoy entra la cape virevoltant, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.  
  
Un hurlement de rage sortit de la gorge de Drago et il se rua vers son père, baguette en avant.  
  
-Avada kedavra ..cria Drago  
  
D'un geste de baguette Lucius dévia le sort.  
  
-C'est comme cela qu'on accueille son père, ironisa celui-ci  
  
-Que croyais-tu .après ce que tu as fait à ma mère...à maman, cracha son fils  
  
-Mon Maître t'offrait la puissance et tu l'as refusée  
  
-Une puissance ...crois-tu ? Tu n'es que l'esclave de Voldemort !!!!  
  
-Pour cette insulte tu mérite la mort..Avada kedavra...  
  
  
  
Duo s'interposa entre Drago et l'éclair de mort.  
  
-Noooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn...cria Drago en voyant son amant prendre le sort à sa place.  
  
  
  
Mais rien ne se produisit. Duo était debout avec un sourire Shinigami aux lèvres, il ouvrit la main droite et le sort de Lucius y tournait sur la paume.  
  
Une aura noire s'élargissait autour de lui.  
  
Il ferma la main et absorba le sort. Lucius Malefoy était pétrifié.  
  
Jamais il n'avait vu cela.  
  
Voldemort observait la scène avec intérêt, un calme régnait comme si le temps était suspendu.  
  
Duo leva ses yeux devenus couleur sang et parla d'une voix d'outre-tombe.  
  
  
  
-Comment un père peut il s'en prendre à la chair de sa chair, tu as osé toucher à mon amant, alors agenouille toi devant le Dieu de la Mort et prie pour ton âme.  
  
Il écarta les bras et un souffle puissant pulvérisa le corps de Malefoy père, son âme flotta, Shinigami tendit l'index et par un simple filet l'âme s'y introduit allant ainsi se perdre dans les méandres de l'enfer.  
  
Voldemort approcha dangereusement de Duo  
  
-Ainsi, c'est donc vrai, vous êtes le Dieu des Morts...  
  
-Stop Voldemort !!!!!!!!  
  
Celui-ci se retourna vers la voix, hélas bien connue de lui.  
  
-Potter....  
  
-C'est un combat entre toi et moi  
  
-quand comprendras-tu que tu es comme moi, que tu as en toi une partie de moi, tu ne peux me vaincre  
  
-cela suffit, cette fois-ci sera la dernière...pour toi !!!  
  
  
  
Harry pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort. Celui-ci répliqua aussitôt  
  
-avada kedavra  
  
  
  
Le sort fut prononcé en même temps, les éclairs se mêlèrent et les deux baguettes se brisèrent.  
  
Harry se désola, il savait que Voldemort réalisait des sorts sans baguette, il allait devoir en faire autant.  
  
Il regarda vers Dumbledore et il vit celui-ci opiner de la tête et sentit venir en lui la force du mage blanc.  
  
Il regarda droit dans les yeux son ennemi et siffla en fourchelangue.  
  
-Tu vvvvvvvaassssss paaaaayer pourrrr tessss crimmmesss..  
  
Dans l'air on vit se former un serpent accompagnés d'un gryffon et d'un phénix, ces ectoplasmes vinrent se positionner derrière Harry, celui-ci prononça  
  
-Vulnerant omnes, ultima necate (NA : Toutes blessent, la dernière tue)  
  
Des trois apparitions sortirent des gerbes d'étincelles vertes pour le serpent, dorées pour le gryffon et rouges pour le phénix qui toutes foncèrent sur Voldemort et le blessèrent grièvement.  
  
Celui-ci poussa un cri de rage sentant encore une fois qu'il allait être vaincu, peut-être même tuer.  
  
Harry tendit les mains et des éclairs de couleur rouge, vert et doré s'entrelacèrent et allèrent se figer dans la poitrine de voldemort.  
  
Faisant ainsi exploser son c?ur.  
  
Un cri inhumain retentit et le mage noir s'effondra.mort.  
  
Le phénix s'approcha du corps et le brûla. Cette fois-ci il ne reviendrait plus, Voldemort était bel et bien mort.  
  
Harry s'approcha de Dumbledore et posa la main sur sa blessure qui se referma aussitôt.  
  
-Je le savais mon garçon que tu arriverais à vaincre Voldemort  
  
-Je le dois aussi à vous et à tous mes amis.  
  
  
  
Dans la salle l'incrédulité se lisait sur tous les visages, personne n'osait y croire.  
  
Voldemort était mort sous leurs yeux, seul restait un tas de cendres de l'homme qui avait semé la terreur.  
  
Ils avaient aussi entendu et vu des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginées.  
  
Puis, tout doucement d'abord, une clameur s'éleva, tout le monde riait, s'embrassait, applaudissait les héros.  
  
D'un geste Dumbledore envoya une multitudes d'hiboux avec des messages prévenant de la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde sorcier.  
  
Il claqua dans ses mains :  
  
  
  
-Que la fête commence !!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 13 :  
  
  
  
Plusieurs jours s' étaient écoulés depuis la victoire. La fête avait durer longtemps dans le monde des sorciers.  
  
Le Ministère avait remis des médailles d'honneur à tous les combattants qui avaient vaincus les armées de Voldemort.  
  
La gazette du sorcier faisait encore leurs éloges.  
  
Dumbledore avait accordé une semaine de repos à tout le monde, les cours étaient donc suspendus.  
  
Mais malgré cette bonne ambiance, une tristesse semblait régner sur nos héros.  
  
  
  
Harry descendait tranquillement l'allée qui le conduisait vers le hangar, il regardait tout en avançant, l'homme de sa vie entrain de réparer son gundam. Il le trouvait craquant avec son jean moulant et son sweat vert, vert comme les yeux d'Harry..  
  
Il s'approcha de lui et passa la main sous le sweat de son amant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
  
  
-Hummm..je t'aime tant...  
  
-Et moi donc, dit Heero en l'enlaçant plus étroitement  
  
-je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que vous allez bientôt retourner dans votre monde  
  
-viens avec moi.  
  
-tu veux ?  
  
-C'est ce que désire le plus mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher à poursuivre tes études et ton avenir est ici, chez les sorciers  
  
-Non, mon avenir est avec toi, et dans ton monde je peut être utile, il y a tant de mal à combattre.  
  
Fou de joie Heero couvrit Harry de baisers, ils riaient, ils savaient qu'ils allaient être heureux et que plus rien ne pouvait leur arriver.  
  
Avec Harry et le Shinighami, ils seraient toujours sauvés.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Le jour du départ avait été fixé les G-boys rentreraient chez eux dimanche après-midi.  
  
Après cette annonce Drago était sortit précipitamment, alors Duo partit à sa recherche et le retrouva assit sur un banc dans le parc, entrain de sangloter.  
  
Le c?ur de Duo se serra.  
  
Il s'approcha en silence du blond et le berça doucement.  
  
-Chuuuttt !! Ne pleure pas, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
Bien qu'il connaisse la réponse Duo posa quand même la question.  
  
Qu'espérait-il donc ?  
  
Drago avait sa vie ici et de plus pourquoi voudrait-il rester toute son existence avec le Dieu de la mort.  
  
Les pleures du Serpentard se calmèrent.  
  
Il se retourna vers son amant en le regardant fixement, il lui dit :  
  
-Je veux partir avec toi ! je veux retourner avec toi dans ton monde, et passer ma vie dans tes bras. Je me moques que tu sois le Shinigami ou encore autre chose. Je t'aime comme tu es ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes.  
  
-Oh Drago si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je ne demande qu'à ce que tu m'accompagnes mais j'ai peur qu'un jour tu regrettes ta décision.  
  
-Jamais ! Plus rien ne me rattache ici ! C'est toi ma famille !Tu es mon monde, mon univers,.ma vie.  
  
Duo caressa le visage de son aimé et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qui avaient un petit goût salé.  
  
Leur langue de mêlèrent dans une danse folle.  
  
La décision était prise : Drago suivrait Duo où qu'il ailles, même en enfers.  
  
  
  
- Viens allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres dit le Shinigami avec un regard pétillant de bonheur.  
  
  
  
  
  
****************  
  
L'heure du départ approchait.  
  
Tout le monde s'était regroupé dans la cour pour faire leurs adieux à ces hommes qui étaient venus de loin pour les aider et qu'ils avaient appréciés.  
  
Cho et Wufei s'étaient fait la promesse de se voir régulièrement pendant les vacances scolaires et quand l'année serait terminée ils fêteraient leurs fiançailles officielles.  
  
Hermione et Ron avaient promis de tenir Harry et Drago au courant des nouveautés et de l'évolution des cours.  
  
Pour cela Heero leur avait laissé son portable et leur avait expliqué le maniement.  
  
Dumbledore avait donné sa bénédiction à Harry et Drago et préférait les savoir heureux ailleurs que malheureux ici sans leurs petits-amis.  
  
Sirius avait bien fait promettre à son filleul de lui donner régulièrement de ses nouvelles.  
  
Séverus demanda la même chose à Drago qui était devenu son pupille.  
  
Après avoir à nouveau réduit les gundams, ils saluèrent une dernière fois leurs amis et professeurs et transplanèrent vers d'autres horizons.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
(snif snif.. Nooooonn !!! C'est la fin !!!T__T) 


End file.
